chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Suljakko
A mysterious bounty hunter with a flair for the dramatic and a passion for justice, there is almost nothing publicly known about Captain Suljakko's personal life. What is known is that he is a devout follower of Jonali the Abyssroamer and that he almost exclusively accepts contracts that involve bringing pirates to justice. He wanders the galaxy in his customized vessel, the Soaring Eagle. Background Before he began his bounty-hunting career, Captain Suljakko was formerly known as Major Zetac Jocata, an affable and well-respected military man of the Veriol Alliance. In transit to visit his family during a small reprieve, the commercial transport ship he was traveling on board was attacked by pirates. Zetac voluntarily surrendered himself to them, in hopes that the pirates would spare the civilians and crew of the ship in exchange for his worth as a hostage. This plan backfired, however; the pirates didn't see any reason to accept the bargain when they could take the entire contents of the ship. After a bloody battle in defense of the civilians, Zetac was finally captured and brought onto the pirates' vessel as a prisoner. In the brig of the pirate vessel, Zetac met a Suljakko by the name of Grakkan Sharpfeather, a Captain in the military of the Alamo Empire. Despite their differing allegiances, the two quickly became something resembling friends in their isolation, and the two of them began plotting a means to break out of their cell and take control of the ship. During the breakout and subsequent battle for control of the ship, Captain Sharpfeather took a blow for Zetac, mortally wounding him. A furious Zetac led the remainder of the battle, rallying the rest of the prisoners against their captors. Unfortunately, there was no saving Captain Sharpfeather; at the suljakko's request, Zetac put his friend to rest. Though the battle was won, a new problem arose -- the ship's guidance systems were heavily damaged during the fighting, and Zetac was the only one qualified to pilot the ship in the first place. Blindly setting off into space, it seemed as if their struggles were all for nothing... and it would have been so, if not for a mysterious set of four color-changing eyes out in space. Trusting his instincts, Zetac followed the eyes, and eventually the wayward ship was back to civilization at long last. After making sure that all of his fellow prisoners were taken care of and able to fend for themselves, Zetac anonymously contacted the Alamo empire and told them the fate of Captain Sharpfeather, as well as the location of the ship where his body could be found. Absconding the scene before any questioning Alamo investigations appeared, Zetac swore that he would do everything in his power to put a stop to piracy. Taking on the alias 'Captain Suljakko' in honor of the fallen Captain Sharpfeather, he began a long and storied crusade against those who would harm innocents. Category:Ealdremen Player Characters Category:Daydreams of Arplakoon Category:No Spoilers Category:Characters Category:UV MILLION